Magic
The Magic system directly correlates to locales. Each kingdom has a specific way of magic usage and attitude towards it. Magic is currently divided into 2 categories: innate and granted. Innate magic is the type that people of different kingdoms inherit, and granted is the way of enhancing one's magical capabilities artificially. Innate Tara: Fire magic. Cost: stamina. Limitation: cannot be used while angry. Niskaran people: Scrying. Most Niskaran people can see into the very near future (few seconds). More powerful (rare) users may develop more advanced magical skills, but since magic is hunted, currently only Sicario is capable of time magic. Cloudmakers: Rituals, reinvented by Kalen and Seffo. Practiced by a few. Sicario: Innate: rolling back time. Granted: not revelead Haren / Mora / Tergivario: control sand / see timelines. Granted Also called branding, the godsilver encases a part of the users body. Using this type of magic eventually makes the godsilver spread and will eventually turn the user into a vessel. Beleriach: Read people's minds. Punishment (whatever has been performed, cannot be performed again). Darkwriting. Noise. Denial (aegis cannot be crossed over a certain area) Surrigan: Rust. or Mirror, any harm done to Surrigan is returned tenfold. Evanor: Sense magic. Avelyn (vessel): Silence. Geryon (vessel): Liquid form. Gradario (vessel): Slow. Someone: Mimicry http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Obfuscate_(VTM) Someone: Passing between realms / world, through the shroud Other Benvy: Benvy's magic is unique as it only happens because later in his life he will become the Sand King, which allows him to send visions back to his past self. In the present, these visions are usually warnings. He is also able to transport items through time, that is how his notebook is always with Benvy, even after having lost it. Since he did not spend a long time reigning as the Sand King, his powers are limited to these two. Cloud Constellations and the Syllabaar The Cloud Constellations are formed by the careful placement of cloud clusters. These cluster, if given a magical property, become syllabaar, a chunk of clouds that have a magical function. The Syllabaar have different groups, depending on whether they require Warden authorization or not, and there are illegal variants. Legal variants Close: used to seal a block of other syllabaar, their functions only become available when the closed syllabaar is opened. Open: used to open a closed syllabaar. Move: the 'Move' syllabaar has several sub-categories, movement can be designed to be one time only, constant, and can be designed on several axes and vectors. Advanced levels of this syllabaar and several of them are required to form a funcitoning constellation. Hide: hides the function of a syllabaar. ETC, to be expanded. Kalen: The cloudmaker gloves are struck by lightning and their runes burn onto his hands. That is how he will be able to use rituals. When opening the welkin, or replicating the clouds, he also uses this "extension of will" principle. So far, the clouds were created in the welkinforge, and weaved into rituals and shapes above the towers (transported to the towers as well), but since it was destroyed in the storm, the clouds can no longer be created. only kalen is able to create clouds now, because of his aezist branding by lightning. Later, Zara teaches Kalen about how she uses fire magic, how it is an extension of her will, like another limb, and Kalen starts to practice with his other arm, the one without the brand, and finally manages to weave clouds with that as well, later create them. When his aezist marks are stolen (sucked up by Sicario - Orion) he will be proficient enough to use his normal arms to create rituals, and even to create lightning. List of spells Cloudmaker Barrier: a swift gust of wind encloses Kalen, and any projectiles' trajectories are disturbed, resulting in him not being hit.